The Second Generation: Legacy of Love
by RavenMore
Summary: Breve secuela de "Letter to: Rafael Hamato". Ellos, se conocen desde niños. Ellos, saben perfectamente lo que piensa el otro. Ellos, han sido los mejores amigos... hasta ahora, cuando a ellos les surgen ciertos sentimientos que tendran que afrontar. Y no pueden evadirlo, ellos siempre han estado juntos, y siempre lo estaran. Si, ella y el: Miwa Hamato y Cody Jones.


**The Second Generation: Legacy of Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Breve secuela de "Letter to: Rafael Hamato". Ellos, se conocen desde niños. Ellos, saben perfectamente lo que piensa el otro. Ellos, han sido los mejores amigos... hasta ahora, cuando a ellos les surgen ciertos sentimientos que tendran que afrontar. Y no pueden evadirlo, ellos siempre han estado juntos, y siempre lo estaran. Si, ella y el: Miwa Hamato y Cody Jones.

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio, todo es de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, de nadie mas. Ellos son los creadores originales.

**Nota:** Estos sucesos ocurren unos nueve años despues del fin de **"Letter to: Rafael Hamato"**, asi que Leo, Rafa, Donnie, Mikey y los que eran adolescentes ahora tienen unos 35 años, estan en version humana, todos con familia y... si quieren saber mas detalles lean por si acaso "Letter to".

* * *

><p>Nueva York, Estados Unidos... cruce de pueblos, de costumbres, de culturas. Y se reflejaba por completo en la vida de sus habitantes, cada uno viviendo a su ritmo. Sin embargo eso no nos interesa por el momento: ahora nuestra atencion se centra en una high school de tantas que hay, en donde podemos observar que, siendo ya las 3:30 pm, presenta un ambiente digno de un cementerio en medio de una noche de luna en menguante: no se encuentra nadie en los pasillos... o casi nadie.<p>

Una joven de unos 18 años, de cabellera negra y larga hasta la cintura, de ojos color verde grisaceo, vestida con una blusa verde y unos jeans negros, se encaminaba lenta pero decididamente hacia un lugar en particular: el laboratorio.

Al momento de mirar por la pequeña ventana que tiene la puerta, pudo encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando: un pelirrojo, de unos 17, de ojos azul oscuro, con una peculiar bata de laboratorio color azul marino estaba mezclando unas sustancias.

Este, al notar cierta mirada sobre el, procedio a decir:

_-Miwa, la puerta esta abierta, puedes pasar._

Esta fingio una pequeña molestia al ser descubierta al momento de pasar, la cual cambio al prestar atencion a lo que el estaba haciendo.

_-Hey Cody, que es eso?_

_-Quieres que lo diga en lenguaje cientifico?_

_-Mejor asi._

_-Eres mala conmigo,_ se queja Cody en lo que hace una mueca infantil.

_-Yo? Tu deberias dejar de juntarte tanto con el tio Donnie._

_-Como sea, esto va a ser para la semana de ciencias, tengo ya lo basico, el resto lo puedo hacer cuando quiera._

_-Esta bien, niño prodigio._

Se sentian tan bien de platicar entre ellos que el tiempo se les podia ir como agua si no se detenian, a pesar de que aun seguian viendose como amigos. Y algo los tenia que aterrizar: un mensaje de celular.

_-Oh no, otra vez._

_-Que pasa Cody?_

_-Tu que crees?_

* * *

><p><em>-Cody ya sueltame,<em> reclamaba una chica de 15 años vestida con blusa purpura, jeans azules con toques purpuras, tenis blancos con purpura, y cabello negro con un mechon pintado de... adivinaron: purpura. Si, ella era la llamada "patada en el trasero de Casey", su hija: Angel Jones.

_-No, no lo voy a hacer hasta que lleguemos con mama._

_-Pero no podia dejar que estos hijos de puta le trataran de golpear a Julio!_

_-Pero no crees que un bat era mucho?_

_-Por favor Miwa, si papa lo hacia por que yo no?_

_-Angel..._ interrumpe en la conversacion un joven de cabello castaño rojizo, tambien de 15, ojos ambar, complexion mediana y vestido de manera coloquial, _gracias._

_-No hay de que Julio,_ respondio mientras trataba de ocultar con su mechon purpura un leve sonrojo que surgio en su rostro, _siempre lo haria por ti._

_-Y yo tambien, no dejaria que nada te pasara,_ dijo Julio sin pensar, en lo que ambos se terminaron de sonrojar.

_-Ok..._ ni Miwa ni Cody sabian que decir ante esta escena que ninguno de los dos esperaba, simplemente los cuatro siguieron avanzando hacia la casa de los Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato mas tarde<strong>

En una de las casas de los suburbios de Nueva York, de cuya direccion no quiero acordarme **(N.A. frase sacada como un ligero y pequeño homenaje a Miguel de Cervantes)** se estaba efectuando una autentica reunion familiar en la residencia de la familia Hamato... Ok, tengo que especificar en cual de todas: bien, en casa de la familia Hamato #1, o sea, la casa de Leonardo y Karai.

Mientras en la sala se encontraban Mikey, Donnie y Casey platicando alegremente -con el tiempo estos ultimos olvidaron cualquier rencor, especialmente Donnie, y se volvieron muy buenos amigos- en lo que Leo y Rafa iban por unos refrescos a la cocina, en donde se encontraban las mujeres platicando de diversos temas. A la vez que Splinter se encontraba en la mesa meditando en lo que el bullicio de todos lo permitia junto a los jovenes, quienes estaban en la mesa haciendo la tarea, segun ellos. Sin embargo, nuestra atencion se centra cerca de la ventana, en donde se encuentran dos seres, dos niños.

Sentado debajo de la ventana y con una libreta en la mano, se encuentra un niño de cabello castaño claro, de ojos marrones con lentes vestido como un mini genio, con todo y chaleco, ademas de ya haber iniciado la caida de sus dientes, por lo cual se le nota una pequeña brecha. Poseedor de un gran IQ para su edad de 8 años, su nombre, en honor al Mutagen Man, Timmy, hijo de Donatello.

En tanto, llega hasta el una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabellos rubios rizados al mas puro estilo Cenicienta, Ricitos de Oro o Candy Candy. Ademas, con su vestido de princesa color rosa pareceria la tipica niña delicada. Sin embargo, no es asi: todo el dia lleva puesto en la cabeza un casco de futbol americano color azul marino, alegando que con eso se convierte en "la viajera del tiempo". Esta particular niña, tambien de 8 años, es Renet, hija de Miguel Angel.

_-Timmy, ven, vamos a jugar._

_-No Renet, no quiero jugar._

_-Por favor, andale si._

_-Que no,_ dice en lo que se concentra en su libreta.

_-Si andale, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa..._

Timmy no respondio, solo siguio en su libreta, lo que hizo que la pequeña rubia hiciera algo para llamar su atencion y jugar.

_-Cowabunga,_ exclama en lo que se la quita y se la lleva corriendo con los brazos en alto, para evitar que se la quiten.

_-RENET, ES MI LIBRETA!_

_-No! Voy a viajar en el tiempo... al Renacimiento! Le dire a Da Vinci que la destruya!_

Y asi se la pasaban discutiendo, en lo que los adultos solo sonreian ante esta escena: en fin, niños.

En lo que Timmy perseguia a Renet por toda la casa y el patio, los adolescentes estaban sentados frente a la mesa, tratando de hacer un proyecto de la escuela, pero que sin embargo presentaba ciertos inconvenientes.

_-Y entonces, es asi, asi, y asi,_ decia Cody remarcando paso por paso lo que se tenia que hacer. E_ntendiste, Miwa?_

_-Ni idea. Por eso tu eres el genio que adelanto un año._

_-Mira, dejame explicartelo otra vez..._

_-No, sabes que, no es que no entienda. Solo que el ruido no me deja concentrar. Necesito un ambiente de calma..._

_-Y que sugieres?_ Pregunta con su caracteristica apacibilidad.

Y si, alli, justo alli, como si alguien estuviera manipulando todo lo que ocurriera alli, todas las platicas entraron en un momento de silencio para que se escuchara claramente la sugerencia de la joven Hamato:

_-Y si... vamos a mi cuarto?_

Todos voltearon a mirarlos de inmediato, habiendo escuchado solo esta frase, creian que hablaban de... ya saben, eso. Y de todos ellos, quien asomo la cara, literalmente, desde la cocina, fue el padre de ella:

_-Que... van... a hacer... al cuarto?_

Dijo esto mientras sostenia una sonrisa claramente fingida y casi aterradora. Lo que ni Miwa ni Cody sabian era que tras lo que veian, Leo ya tenia listas sus katanas -que saco de quien sabe donde, por cierto- y que si no habia salido disparado a atacar al joven pelirrojo era porque Karai lo trataba de calmar y porque Rafa lo estaba sujetando con todas sus fuerzas.

_-La tarea papa, que pensabas?_

Todos se quedaron observando ahora a Leo, quien ante afirmacion tan valida no tuvo mas opcion que dejar que fueran al cuarto, con la puerta abierta.

Despues de que estos dos salieran de escena, se escucharon unas risotadas en el lugar, autoria de Rafa, quien simplemente no podia creer lo sobreprotector que podia ser su hermano mayor.

_-Jajajajaja, eres un celoso en potencia._

_-Ya callate Rafa, no es divertido,_ reclama en lo que ambos entran a la sala.

_-Que no es divertido? Preguntales,_ dice, en lo que señala a Casey, Mikey y Donnie. _Verdad que es divertido?_

Estos tres apenas podian aguantar la risa, asi que cuando Rafa les pregunto, tambien se pusieron a reir a carcajadas todos ellos.

_-Ya Leo, deja de estar molesto,_ le decia Donnie, quien fue el primero en volver a controlarse.

_-Si, dejala que viva,_ añadio Casey.

_-Y a todo esto, cual es el problema?_ Pregunto Mikey.

_-Bueno, es que... un cuarto... solos... ella... el..._

_-Ahhh... con que eso,_ intervino Rafa. _Leo, la verdad no creo que estes en posicion de alegar._

Y antes de que el de cabello negro dijera algo, el pelirrojo continuo:

_-Si acaso no te acuerdas, tu y Karai la tuvieron aun antes de esa edad. Comparada con ustedes, ya la libro. Asi que ni digas nada._

Leo no tuvo mas que aguantar las risas de los cuatro hombres, los cuales no parecian parar hasta que:

_-Donde esta Angel?_ Pregunta April entrando a la sala.

_-Y Julio?_ Añadio Mona Lisa a la vez.

Rafa y Casey se callaron de inmediato, cambiando por completo los estados de animo. No sabian por que, pero algo en su interior les decia algo... Sin embargo, no tuvieron que buscar lejos.

-Aqui estamos, responde la Jones sentada en la mesa a la vez que Julio simplemente saludaba y sus padres se libraban del susto, por el momento.

* * *

><p><em>-No se porque encargan estas tareas ya al fin del año.<em>

_-Tranquila, considera que es la ultima tarea antes de la graduacion, y nos libramos de todo por dos meses._

_-Ya que, ni modo._

_-Tambien piensa que la proxima ya va a ser en universidad. No todo es tan malo._

_-Lo unico que me agrado de todo ese rato fue que algunas pinturas me recordaron a mi familia._

_-Que? Como?_

_-Si, no te fijaste que algunas habian sido pintadas por... Rafael?_

_-Jajajajaja, muy graciosa._

Miwa y Cody iban caminando por las calles de Nueva York despues de haber ido al MET **(Museo Metropolitano de Arte)** por encargo especial de su clase de arte, era una tarde del mes de junio, en donde el calor empezaba a hacerse sentir en la ciudad.

_-Y... si vamos a Central Park?_ Solto Cody de repente, de manera casi inconsciente.

_-Si, porque no, tenemos tiempo,_ respondio la Hamato de la misma manera.

Ambos iban avanzando por los senderos trazados, pero sin admirar el ambiente que tenian en derredor, sino al contrario, estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales le empezaban a decir acerca de los sentimientos hacia la persona a su lado.

_"Cody, en serio no puedo estar enamorada de el. Es mi mejor amigo, fue el que me ayudo a adaptarme a todo esto. No conoceria nada sin el. Le debo mucho, y no quiero herirlo asi."_

_"Miwa... no sabes lo que siento por ti. Desde aquel dia en el que te encontre en ese callejon, me maravillaste. Eres unica, eres especial, daria mi vida sin preguntar. Lo haria por ti."_

Tan hundidos en sus pensamientos estaban que no vieron que Miwa llego a tropezar con una piedra, haciendo que fuera a empezar a caer el suelo.

Cody, al llegar a ver esta escena, quiso sujetarla, aunque fuera por la cintura para evitarle la caida. No obstante, el no se pudo sostener, asi que ambos terminaron por caer juntos al suelo, el sobre ella.

Despues de la caida, abrieron sus ojos, y alli fue donde se miraban fijamente, los contrastes entre ambos: negro y rojo, verde y azul. Diferentes pero a la vez complementarios, ella y el. Era cuestion de tiempo para que ocurriera algo.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, el cerebro ya no brindaba ordenes, mientras el instinto solo decia algo: _"Hazlo ya"_. Asi que sin pensarlo, cerraron la distancia restante entre sus labios, uniendolos finalmente en un beso, un primer beso para ambos que, a pesar de la inexperiencia evidente, fue lo mejor que hayan pasado.

Despues de treinta gloriosos segundos, los mejores de su vida, tuvieron que separarse finalmente por falta de aire, para posteriormente levantarse completamente sonrojados, teniendo como fondo el atardecer de verano.

_-Emm, yo... creo que tengo que irme,_ dijo Miwa rapidamente, tratando de irse y olvidar lo que habia hecho: besar a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, antes de partir, una mano la sujeto del brazo, viendo que era Cody quien la sujetaba.

_-Por favor no te vayas, te lo ruego,_ dice mientras se hinca de rodillas frente a ella, ademas de tener lagrimas en los ojos. _Te amo Miwa Hamato._

Ella no lo podia creer, se le estaba declarando. No tenia palabras para decir en esos momentos, y no hacian falta, el las estaba diciendo:

_-No solo eres bella por fuera, tambien por dentro. Eres original, intrepida, valiente... tantas cosas, todas juntas, que me enamoraron de ti. Eres tan genial para mi, que solo soy un simple raton de laboratorio. Eres mucho para mi, siento no merecert..._

Mas ya no pudo seguir hablando, pues unoa labios lo callaron, brindandole todo ese amor y pasion retenidos, solo para el.

_-No me importa lo que digas ser, ni que te menosprecies, ya que asi como eres me enamoraste. Si, a mi, la mas dificil de todas las chicas de Nueva York, lo hiciste. No cambies nada de ti, por favor. Asi eres, y asi te amo, Cody Jones._

Este pudo ver que ella tambien lo amaba con todo su ser, asi que aprovechando el bendito atardecer de fondo, se volvio a inclinar de rodillas a la vez que tomaba sus pequeñas manos:

_-Te amo Miwa Hamato. Quieres ser mi novia?_

Esta se inclino a su nivel, y despues de darle otro beso, respondio.

_-Si digo que si, que responderia señor Jones?_

_-Que una diosa me ama, con todo su corazon._

Esta sonrio, para volver a unir sus labios y sellar su vida con amor, la cual iniciaba el dia de hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes despues<strong>

Es pleno mes de julio, en el cual ambos han disfrutado al maximo posible su relacion de manera sana -traducido, son virgenes, no intentan segunda base ni nada de eso- pero teniendola oculta de sus familias. Por que? Porque luego no querian tener encima las miradas observadoras tanto de sus padres como de los tios a la hora en que esten juntos durante todo el verano. Sin embargo, no han logrado ocultarlo durante todo este tiempo solos: sobre todo cuando tienes a cierto primo y a cierta hermana menor que te cubren las espaldas, a cambio de que tambien guarden el pequeño secretito de este par:

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Tres semanas antes**

Miwa y Cody iban caminando en la guarida ya que ellos le hicieron una visita al maestro Splinter para mejorar sus movimientos y estar listos para cuando fuera necesario. Despues de salir, al momento de pasar por el cuarto de Julio, escucharon sonidos extraños ruidos salir del cuarto. Llenos de curiosidad, abrieron la puerta, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que verian:

Julio y Angel se estaban besando con autentica pasion, con ella aumentando el ritmo mientras el la seguia -afortunadamente, no estaban haciendo nada mas alla-.

_-ANGEL!_

Cody grito, lo que hizo que se separan de inmediato, mostrando sus labios hinchados. Despues de este dia, tanto las imagenes de niño bueno como la de niña rebelde podian irse a la basura.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

><p>Asi es, el tipico caso de las parejas de personalidades opuestas se reflejo en Julio y Angel. Y digamos que por asi decirlo, eso lo traen en la sangre: solo hace falta ver quienes son sus padres para notarlo. Pero como todos sabemos, no existe una regla ni un patron para el amor. Y eso lo tenian claro Miwa y Cody. Asi que, a cambio del silencio del castaño rojizo y de la del mechon purpura, ellos les cuidaban las espaldas. Si, seria un poco chantajista, pero de que lo sepan ellos dos a que lo sepan toda la familia... mejor asi.<p>

En fin, como sea, iban caminando tranquilamente por Times Square, aprovechando el habitual bullicio del lugar para asi poder pasar desapercibidos. Ambos le habian dicho a sus padres que irian cada uno a otro lugar, a donde si fueron, solo para encontrarse y de alli irse a su cita a escondidas.

Despues de alli fueron a ver una de las obras de Broadway, aprovechando que eran mediados de semana y lo podian ver relativamente temprano. A pesar de que en muchos ratos se perdian en sus pensamientos o en robarse algunos besos entre si, ambos reconocieron que eso era aun mejor que ver el cine. Emocionante.

Al salir del teatro, aprovechando que ya iba a atardecer, fueron a un restaurante de comidas variadas, ya que no se decidian entre la comida japonesa o la italiana, asi que al final pidieron un sushi y una pizza.

Ya al momento de comer, Cody noto que su novia buscaba con la mirada algo en la mesa:

_-Ehhh... buscas algo?_

Esta, finalmente resignada, no hizo mas que tomar una rebanada de pizza, ponerle encima unas rodajas de sushi y decir:

_-Ni modo, no hay miel de maple,_ para sin mas empezar a comer esa combinacion ante la mirada sorprendida del pelirrojo.

_-Que, ocurre algo?_ Pregunta al notarse observada.

_-No... no, nada,_ dice, solo para confirmar que lo que habia oido tantas veces sobre sus gustos alimenticios era cierto. Pero tambien tenia que reconocer que por esos detalles Miwa era unica, y asi la ama. No haria ningun esfuerzo por cambiarla. Asi que con una sonrisa se dispone a comer un poco de pizza, feliz de que la chica que ama esta a su lado.

Finalmente, al terminar de comer ya estaba anocheciendo. Cody se dispuso a ir a dejarla a su casa, o al menos lo mas cerca posible para evitar que Leonardo y Karai -sobre todo Leonardo- los descubrieran.

Iban caminando por un atajo, atajo que para mala fortuna de ellos tenian que atravesar algunos callejones de barrios bajos, asi que avanzaban de manera rapida, pero cautelosa, por todos aquellos rincones.

Pero al momento de cruzar un callejon, el ambiente era apacible... de hecho, demasiado apacible. El viento estaba en calma, solo habia un par de luces en ese lugar y ni siquiera habia alguna rata en la basura. Una peligrosa señal.

_-Hay alguien,_ dice Cody.

_-Estas seguro?_

_-Crees que es normal esta calma?_

_-De hecho no,_ responde para sacar su celular y, despues de oprimir unos botones, convertirlo en una katana.

_-El tio Donnie?_ Pregunta al momento en el que convierte el suyo propio en un palo de hockey hecho de metal.

_-Quien mas?_ Es lo ultimo que dice antes de que ambos se pongan en guardia, esperando a cualquier individuo que los atacara.

Pero no esperaron lo siguiente: un par de estrellas shuriken pasaron muy cerca de sus rostros para finalmente clavarse en la pared. Ante la sorpresa, ambos voltearon a ver a su izquierda, para ver quien lo habia hecho: no podian distinguir entre las sombras al sujeto que lo habia hecho.

_-Tal como lo sospechaba... niños,_ dice la voz entre las sombras, la cual de un par de pasos al frente revelando su identidad: un hombre de 35 años, de cabello largo color rojo, ojos verdes... y con un par de sais a la vista.

_-Tio Rafa!_ Exclamaron al unisono.

_-Y bien, tienen algo que decirme?_

Ninguno de los dos sabe que decir exactamente, la verdad. No es tan facil como parece el decir "Que crees, tio Rafa? Somos novios" sobre todo cuando lo han estado ocultado del resto de la familia. Asi que cuando estaban a punto de hablar, Rafael, de brazos cruzados, hizo un ademan para que estuvieran en silencio y asi el pudiera hablar:

_-No hace falta que me digan lo obvio. Se perfectamente que son novios, y no fue necesario seguirlos a cada lado, con solo ver a cada uno lo se._

_-Que, como?_ Pregunta Cody.

_-Sencillo: Miwa, tienes la misma mirada ilusionada juvenil que tenia tu madre a esa edad cuando salia a luz el nombre de tu padre, y e igualmente con Cody y su padre. Note esa mirada antes, y ahora lo veo en ustedes._

_-Ehh... tio Rafa, yo..._

_-No hace falta que digas nada. pequeña Miwa. Solo quiero lo mejor para mis sobrinos favoritos..._

_-Que esos no eran Timmy y Renet?_

_-NOOOO... por favor no me tortures, ellos son los clones de Donnie y Mikey,_ responde fingiendo sentirse ofendido, para calmar el ambiente. Pero volviendo al tema, tengo que darles algo...

Saco de sus bolsillos unos cuatro pequeños paquetes metalicos y les dio un par a cada uno, quienes se sonrojaron de inmediato al saber que eran.

_-TIO!_ Respondieron al mismo tiempo, completamente rojos despues de haber recibido lo que les habia dado: condones.

_-Es para su proteccion,_ habla tranquilamente.

_-Pero... nosotros... ehh..._

_-No lo han hecho? Mejor para ustedes,_ alega al ver las caras como tomates de ambos.

_-Chicos, si les di esto, es porque quiero que vivan al maximo, que nada los detenga ahora que van a la universidad. Ademas, no quiero que repitan la historia de sus padres... por el momento._

_-Esta bien,_ responden ambos con tono de niños traviesos regañados.

_-Y algo mas, haganlo saber a toda la familia, por favor, antes de que se vayan. Sera bueno tener a todos al tanto, esta bien?_

Ambos asienten.

_-Por cierto, ya vayanse, que no sospechen ahora, luego les diran. Bien... me tengo que ir. Todavia tengo que hacer algo,_ dice mientras les da la espalda a ambos y se empieza a ir caminando.

_-Tio Rafa,_ hablo Miwa, _a donde va?_

Este se detiene, voltea hacia atras para verlos, y sacando otro condon, dice antes de irse:

_-A asegurarme de no ser abuelo antes de tiempo._

Ambos jovenes volvieron a ponerse rojos, para posteriormente, guardar sus armas-celulares y salir directo rumbo a casa de los Hamato para ir a dejarla cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos dias mas tarde<strong>

En la guarida, las cinco familias estan conviviendo juntas en una pequeña fiesta por ultima vez de aqui a un rato, pero ahora la separacion iba a ser por motivos diferentes, ya que tanto Miwa como Cody van a ir a la universidad, para ser mas especificos Yale: ella en Economia y el en Derecho.

La escena de esta gran familia, todos y cada uno de ellos conviviendo tranquilamente, comiendo, bebiendo, y en el caso de Julio y Angel, abrazados todo el rato -despues de que los descubrio Rafa, tuvieron que confesar a sus padres su relacion- ante una ligera envidia tanto de Miwa como de Cody, que querian hacer lo mismo libremente, pero al tener su relacion aun secreta obviamente no podian.

Asi continuo el ambiente entre todos, hasta que el patriarca mayor, ya bastante entrado en años pero aun en buena salud, se dispuso a hablar.

_-Hijos mios,_ hablo refiriendose a los diez adultos presentes, a los cuales a pesar de no compartir sangre a excepcion de Karai, los ha querido como tales, ayudandoles y dandoles consejos, _estoy orgulloso de estar todos juntos, felices, y tambien que he tenido la oportunidad de ver a los retoños crecer, sonreir, vivir, antes de partir. A ustedes, nietos mios,_ señalando a Miwa, Cody, Julio, Angel, Timmy y Renet, _la segunda generacion._

Todos aplaudieron ante la declaracion de Splinter, en lo que tanto la joven Hamato como el pelirrojo Jones se lanzaron señales con la mirada, que entendieron: Cody se paro de su asiento, con rumbo desconocido, para cinco minutos despues, ella pararse de su asiento y estar al frente de todos. Por supuesto, todo esto fue notado por Rafa, quien intuyo lo que iba a pasar: tenia que estar listo por si acaso.

_-Eh, familia, gracias por organizarnos esta fiesta de despedida, en serio vamos a extrañarlos a todos: papa, mama, tios, Julio, Angel, Renet, Timmy... en fin, todo. No es facil, pero un dia iba a pasar, es un nuevo paso en la vida, hay que afrontarlo ambos._

_-Hablando de el, donde esta Cody?_ Pregunta la esposa de Rafa.

_-Eh... buena pregunta tia Liza._ Reponde nerviosamente, en ese momento Cody sale de las sombras a su lado, igual de nervioso, pero tenian que hacerlo juntos. _Tenemos que decirles algo..._

Y al terminar de decir esto Miwa se acerca a Cody tomando su rostro con una mano, en lo que el la toma de la cintura y ambos unen sus labios en un beso ante la mirada atonita de todos los presentes, quienes pusieron sus ojos como platos, a excepcion de Julio, Angel, y el tio Rafa, quienes ya lo sabian... y el maestro Splinter, ya con tanta experiencia ahora si es imposible ocultarle algo.

Despues de un corto pero apasionado beso, ambos saben que deben aclarar esto ante toda la familia -las cinco de hecho-, y finalmente, es Cody quien toma la palabra:

_-Miwa y yo, somos novios._

Las reacciones de cada persona a esta declaracion fueron de lo mas variadas: desde el shock de April y Karai, las sonrisas de los que ya sabian y las sorpresas de los demas, a excepcion de Leonardo, a quien su instinto paternal-sobreprotector-celoso-asesino-psicopata y lo que le quieran agregar casi lo hacia levantarse para decir -o hacer- algo, de no ser porque Rafa lo detuvo con un ademan.

_-Que opinan, mami, papi?_

Ante la pregunta de Miwa, alguno de los dos tenia que responder, y como Leo todavia andaba tratando de controlarse, Karai fue quien tomo la palabra:

_-Que mas puedo decir? Tienes 18, vas a ir a la universidad, eres mas responsable que tu padre y yo a esa edad... Yo opino que no hay problemas con que ustedes salgan... verdad Leonardo?_ Pregunta mientras observa a su esposo con una mirada de _"En cuanto digas no, ahora si te mato"_, la unica mirada capaz de hacer doblegar al de cabello negro.

_-No, no hay problema,_ digo ya resignado a tener que dejar que su adorada hija empezara a amar.

_-Y, ustedes que dicen?_ Pregunta Cody a sus padres, quienes solo asintieron: tanto April como Casey sabian que un dia iba a ocurrir esto, y querian lo mejor para sus hijos, asi como permitieron que su hija anduviera con Julio -increiblemente, Casey es menos celoso que Leo, en parte porque ya tenia una experiencia previa con su hermana menor- ahora era el turno de su hijo. Podian ver los rostros de felicidad de Miwa y de Cody, y sabian que eso era lo correcto.

_-Son novios! Se besan! En la boca! Que asco!_ Aparecieron de repente Timmy y Renet, con todo y sus lentes en el caso de el, y el casco de futbol americano en el caso de ella, cantando alrederor de ellos haciendo burla de estos, ante la risa de todos, hasta que las madres de ambos los lograron controlar, para que finalmente hablara el patriarca:

_-Que agradables noticias, esto es lo que nos une mas como familia. Por la union familiar!_ Dijo Splinter, como patriarca de las familias.

_-Por la union familiar!_ Dijeron todos al unisono.

* * *

><p>Para terminar, la escena que se nos muestra es digna de una fotografia: Miwa y Cody estan abrazados fuertemente sin ninguna intencion de soltarse, en lo que Julio y Angel estan compartiendo una rebanada de pastel, y como imagen adicional, tanto Timmy como Renet estan juganso felizmente con el abuelo Splinter. Esa seria una imagen digna de una foto, es lo que piensa Leonardo al ver como todos son felices, en particular su hija: es mejor sacrificar los celos paternales, vale la pena.<p>

_-Fue mejor de lo que imaginamos, no es asi?_

_-Tu lo has dicho mi amor. Tu lo has dicho._

Posteriormente, Leo abraza a Karai, quien le habia hablado, para ver juntos esa imagen. Aunque no estaban solos: aparecieron tras ellos el resto de los adultos: Casey y April, Rafa y Liza, ademas de Donnie y Mikey con sus respectivas esposas, todos juntos, contemplando como sus hijos empiezan a hacer su camino. Ellos vivieron, gozaron, amaron, y si, siguen amando. Ahora, es el turno de sus hijos, sus retoños, de vivir, de reir, de amar. Es su turno, la segunda generacion, quien ha recibido algo unico, algo especial, un legado...

Legado de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y como lo proneti, aqui esta la secuela prometida. Aqui quise profundizar en las relaciones de los hijos de todos y cada uno de ellos, pero sin dejar de lados a sus padres. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Y para referencias finales, en cuanto a los hijos de Donnie y Mikey: el nombre de Timmy lo inspire en Timothy, quien se convirtio en el Mutagen Man. Siento que Donnie aun tiene un poco de culpa por lo que le ocurrio y por eso me inspire de alli. Y el nombre de Renet esta basado en un personaje perdido de los comics: Renet, la viajera del tiempo, quien sus actitudes a veces impulsivas hacia que las tortugas se metieran a veces en lios. Con esa actitud, dije: tiene que ser hija de Mikey... lo de los vestidos de princesa y el casco de futbol americano (inspirado por cierto en una imagen de los comics) eso si es mio.**

**En fin, aqui termino de cerrar por completo este ciclo. Espero que todo esto les haya gustado. Y si, lo dejo como mi legado, a las futuras generaciones. Bien, espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
